


Lay Off, Anxiety

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Tickle fic, Tickling, ticklish!virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Prince tries to convince Anxiety to leave Thomas alone. In the process he finds out that his lover happens to be ticklish. [WARNING THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]





	Lay Off, Anxiety

“Lay off, Anxiety!”

“Why? So you can go do something stupid? I’m the one protecting you from yourself. I’m the one who keeps you from saying something wrong in a conversation!”

“By not letting me have it in the first place! I’m done, Anxiety!” Thomas stomped off to his room.

“You know I follow you everywhere!” Anxiety called.

“I don’t care!” Thomas slammed the door. Anxiety rolled his eyes and turned around only to be greeted by a grumpy-looking Prince.

“Hey, sir sing-a-lot.”

“Anxiety, you need to give Thomas a break.”

“That’s not exactly how I work.” Anxiety began to walk off as Prince grabbed his wrist.

“Anxiety. You will let up on Thomas one way or another.”

“Is that a threat? Ooh I like malicious Princey.” Anxiety smirked.

“I’m serious, Anxiety. Give the poor lad some rest. You kept him up all last night!”

“A new record, all night.”

“That’s it. I will make you leave him alone!”

“And how exactly are you going to do that?” Anxiety asked cockily, smirking at his boyfriend. Prince pulled on Anxiety’s wrist, holding him close in his arms.

“I am your lover. Your prince. So for me, will you please leave Thomas alone?” Prince asked. He paused for a second, noticing Anxiety start to squirm and jerk away. “Anxiety?”

“N-Not ha-happening.” Anxiety stuttered. Prince glanced down and noticed his fingers had curled into Anxiety’s sides.

No.

He couldn’t be…

Prince curiously wiggled his fingers only to watch as a large smile overtook Anxiety’s features.

“No… way…”

“Dohon’t!”

“You’re ticklish?!” Prince exclaimed happily.

“No! Of course i’m not tickli-HEY!” Anxiety was cut off as Prince began skittering fingers up his sides. The darker personality shut his mouth to keep from laughing, only a few muffled giggles escaping. Prince sighed in adoration. Anxiety was absolutely adorable, despite what the others thought. And now he found out he was ticklish?! As if his lover couldn’t get any cuter. Anxiety was thrashing in his grip, doing anything in his power to get away so he could keep from breaking in front of Prince.

“Not happening, Anxiety! You’re in my grasp until you give in to giving Thomas a break.”

“N-Nope!”

“Come ooooon, Anx! Laugh for me!” Prince egged his lover on as his hands explored. As they began crawling towards his belly a wider grin appeared on Anxiety’s face. His eyes were clenched shut as he held in his laughter and his face was red. Anxiety was blushing.

Anxiety was blushing!

“Cootche cootchie coo~” Prince cooed as he began scratching directly below Anxiety’s belly button. The victim screeched and dissolved into hysterical laughter.

“AHAHA! PRIHIHIHIHINCE!”

Prince gasped. “I never thought I’d see the day where Anxiety was laughing hysterically! The most i’ve ever seen you do was chuckle at a couple of morality’s dad jokes but this?!”

“SHUHUHUT UHUHUHUP!” The personality was thrashing around, giggling, shrieking, and cackling wildly.

Prince used one arms to swipe behind Anxiety’s knees to knock him into his arms, allowing Prince to carry his boyfriend bridal style. He leaned down and peppered kisses along Anxiety’s neck, listening contently to the frantic giggles it produced.

“Prihihince! Sohohomeone’s gohohonna sehehee!”

“Is somebody embarrassed about being adorably ticklish~?”

“Shuhuhut uhuhup!” For once, Anxiety didn’t have a comeback. He was clearly way too flustered.

Without warning, Prince blew a big fat raspberry on Anxiety’s neck, eliciting a shriek and more cackling. Anxiety was a laughing mess in Prince’s arms.

Prince took a moment to admire his lover’s adorable scrunched up, blushing face. The way his eyes crinkled as residual giggles began to die down. The way he kept trying to suppress his smile and failing. The way he kept tossing his head back and forth in his laughter. Prince brought him up for a kiss, which Anxiety gladly accepted.

“No more bugging Thomas, alright?”

“Ohohokay.”

“Good!”

“Fohohor tohoday ahat leheheast.”

Prince sighed. “Good enough.” Prince then carried his lover to their room where the two would proceed to cuddle and nap together like the two smitten dorks they are.


End file.
